


Conflicted

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Aquamarine [3]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Childhood, Experimental Style, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: He's conflicted between being annoyed and amused.





	Conflicted

The cobra venom makes his skin a tinge of green, but it doesn't hurt at all. John knows the doctors have no clue when or even if his skin will turn back to normal. He could spend his entire life looking a blonde, walking and talking pickle.

Madelyn finds the way he looks amusing, and it shows. John had pointed out he could kill her with ease at her mocking, but she laughed and said "Tomorrow, I could be out walking and get hit by a bus and die. If I live my life being afraid of what could kill me, I'd never leave the house,".

Doctor Vogelbaum shuffled his feet anxiously and looked nervous at what John had said.

John liked the way Madelyn reacted more than he did Vogelbaum's, but the doctors didn't. He can hear and see them through the white wall.

"You shouldn't tease him. He's unstable, he's not a normal child, and we can't guarantee your safety."

John glares at the wall. He was better than other children, wasn't that what they were always telling him. 

"Perhaps, if you treated him a little less like a lab rat and more like a child, maybe he would act like one," Madelyn replies, fixing her hair. "If you don't like the way I conduct myself, you are free to take it up with Mr Edgar himself,".

"I won't have a seventeen-year-old tart pretending she's older who lucked up and married rich tell me how to do my work. I know all about you Madelyn, you're here through Grant's influence and because no one else wanted the job," 

"True," Madelyn icily responds. "But at least I'm smart enough to know when I'm being watched, and John is watching right now. It's fascinating that you who have observed for ten years didn't know he could do this, don't you think?"

John is conflicted between being miffed that she exposed his ability to see through walls, and ecstatic at the look of shock on all their faces. He can see the cogs turning inside their heads if he's kept this from them then what else?


End file.
